


The Meter

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have a meter on your arm signifying how much danger your soulmate is in at any given time.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	The Meter

"Mom? I have a question." A 12-year-old Elena asked as she sat down at the kitchen table one morning. 

"Sure, honey. What's your question?" 

"How crazy has your soulmate meter ever gotten?" 

"Why do you ask, honey?" 

"Because I don't know how seriously to take each category. Is 'severe' actually that severe? Like is it a near deadly accident or a broken leg?" The brunette asked her mom as her mom nodded softly. 

Everyone was born with a soulmate and had a small meter on the inside of their right wrist that changed between safe, mild, moderate, and severe depending on how in danger their soulmate was. On a normal given day, the meter would be at safe, but as any sort of danger arose, the meter would rise to its appropriate statement. 

"Well when your dad had a broken leg and concussion, my meter was at a moderate. So I'd imagine a severe is really serious." Annette said softly to her daughter, noticing the petrified look on her daughter's face. "Why?" 

"Do you think my soulmate is going to die?" Elena asked shakily as she turned her wrist over and showed her mom her maxed out meter. 

"Oh. Honey, I don't know." She paused. "I'm sorry, baby. We're just going to have to wait it out and see if your meter goes down." 

The next week, Elena was constantly on edge, not sleeping well, and checking her meter every 2 minutes hoping for a decrease from severe. 

Finally, after six of the longest days of Elena's life, she woke up at 2am after a nightmare where she never got to meet her soulmate, and looked at her meter. 

Moderate. It had finally decreased to moderate.

"Thank you." She whispered to the world as she kissed her meter. 

Over the next week, her meter had finally made it back to safe and she was the happiest she'd been in a long time. 

\---

Nearly fifteen years later, Elena had been put through the wringer with her soulmeter. She got used to seeing her meter fluctuate to places she didn't appreciate, but over the past 5 years, her meter stayed in safe to mild and she was significantly more at ease. 

On the other hand, Bosley had been comfortable with her meter as it had consistently been safe for as long as she could remember, besides a few mild incidents that only lasted a few days. 

However, at the first sign of trouble for her girls in Germany, Bosley was on a Townsend Agency plane headed to them. 

As she was reading one of the files placed in front of her, she flipped the page and caught a glimpse of her soulmeter. 

"What the hell." She said firmly as she rubbed the meter, hoping it would switch from being at severe for the first time ever. 

Luckily her plane landed and she rushed into a waiting car and went to find her angels, which helped take her mind off the change in her meter. 

As she was driving, she looked down and breathed a big sigh of relief when she noticed her meter had gone back down to moderate. 

"That's it, baby. Keep going down." Bosley said as she smiled. 

By the time Bosley rolled up to the field and stepped out of the car to see Sabina and Jane, her meter was down to mild. 

Bosley stopped talking once she saw Elena turn around from her place behind Jane. 

"Elena. Are you okay?" Bosley asked softly. 

"Not really. What is happening here? How do you know who I am?" The scared brunette asked, looking like she was seconds away from vomiting again. 

"I'm a Bosley, it's my job. Now, ladies. Let's get a move on and get to our safe house." The blonde said as she shuttled the women to the car she'd brought. 

After Bosley started driving to the house, she noticed her meter had gone back down to safe and patted it lightly, as if rewarding her meter for a job well done.

\---

After 24 hours of being together in the same house, Bosley was starting to get suspicious that Elena was actually her soulmate. 

She managed to watch the brunette get hit by a baseball that Sabina was throwing around in the house and noticed her meter went to mild for a few minutes before it went back to safe once Elena's head stopped aching from the hit. 

The blonde was so grateful and still slightly in disbelief that her soulmate was possibly someone as intelligent, charming, and gorgeous as Elena Houghlin. 

That being said, she decided to continue to keep an eye on Elena and her meter and determine if all the signs were pointing to the smaller brunette being her soulmate. 

\---

As Elena was in the middle of fighting a much larger guard in the computer room, she heard Bosley come over the comms before she could put in a call for help. 

"Angels, find Elena, she needs help." Bosley said somewhat frantically as the blonde looked down at her meter as she sat in her car outside the warehouse. 

After making the decision to drive off in the middle of their operation, having full faith in Jane and Sabina, Bosley made her move to attempt to find the rogue Bosley. 

As she was driving, she noted her meter returning to mild instead of moderate and thanked the soulmate duo Jane and Sabina in her head. 

As she got back to the Agency later a short time after the explosion, she panicked seeing Elena lying in the street, but looked down and saw that she was at moderate. 

"Elena, honey, are you okay?" She asked, nervously as she started to approach the brunette, who was starting to wake up. 

Over the next few minutes, Bosley found herself with three bullets to the chest, luckily impinged by her kevlar. However, Elena found herself in the back of the other Bosley's car, worried about her Bosley and the fact that her meter had spiked to severe. 

"Is it possible?" She whispered to herself, starting to connect the dots of how Bosley knew she needed assistance earlier at the warehouse before Elena had been able to call it in. 

Her meter went back to mild minutes later and she told herself that if Bosley was alive, then it was apparent that they were soulmates. 

"I hope it's her." The brunette said softly, feeling tears well in her eyes as she thought about the woman getting shot in front of her. 

\---

Elena stopped talking as soon as she saw a flash of blonde. 

"Bosley." She said, almost breathless. 

"Elena. Are you okay, honey?" The taller woman asked somewhat frantically as she cupped Elena's cheeks. 

"A lot better now. Are you okay?" The brunette asked as she rested her hand on Bosley's chest, where she took 3 in the vest earlier. 

"Never been better." The older woman said with a bright smile as she tapped Elena's soulmeter. 

The brunette nodded happily and walked into the other woman's space, pulling her into a tight hug. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare me so much." Elena said seriously as she started running her index finger along Bosley's soulmeter. 

"Likewise, Houghlin. I need you to be safe." Bosley said as she pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug again, pulling back slightly to connect their lips, smiling as Elena sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hit me up with any prompts or ideas!


End file.
